Why So Blue?
by ManateeFace
Summary: Naruto is confused once more. It's said that you can feel blue. That's a color, not an emotion. Kakashi will explain it for him. Even when you try so hard to avoid it, disaster will find you. ;D Sequel to Ten Shades of Red, but can be read out-of-order.


**Here's the sequel to Ten Shades of Red! Kakashi may be OOC, but there is a reason for that, otherwise the plot of the story wouldn't be so good. **

Naruto sullenly treaded the worn path he had created from his shabby apartment to Ichiraku ramen stand. He had his hands clasped behind his head, staring up at the clouds.

Kakashi watched his student pass by with interest. There was rarely a time when Naruto was this quiet. Something was probably wrong.

He body-flickered next to Naruto. Naruto would've jumped, but by now was sort of used to Kakashi doing this. He just looked calmly over and resumed his former position when he saw his sensei.

"What's up? Something wrong?" Kakashi inquired.

"Nothing much..." Naruto trailed off, "Well, actually, in this really confusing book I was flipping through I read the quote, 'Why so blue?'. Would you have any idea of what that means? If you do, don't tell me something that may get me injured," he added quickly, wincing and remembering the time he had asked Sai what 'ten shades of red' meant.

"I know exactly what that means." The pair continued strolling along until they reached Ichiraku's.

"And? Are you going to tell me? I swear, you're acting just like Sai did..." Naruto said, obviously frustrated with Kakashi.

"Meet me at my house tonight, 8:00. Dress casual," Kakashi said.

"Okay... Wait- why? Don't try to get out of telling me this, it isn't going to work!"

"I'm going to show you tonight."

"No, this has happened to me before and all I got out of it was-" he trailed off when Kakashi sunshined away, "a trip to the hospital..."

o_O \(.)/ _

Naruto arrived at Kakashi's house at 8 o'clock sharp, clothed in his usual attire as Kakashi had specified, and rang the doorbell. Nothing. He tried again. Still nothing. Naruto tried knocking, wondering if the doorbell didn't work.

_'Hmmph, only he would show up late at his own house.' _Naruto thought, once again frustrated with his always late sensei.

Minutes went by. Naruto sat down on the porch swing in front of the house. Naruto cursed Kakashi's lateness. He checked his watch. 8:20 p.m. The second hand ticked repetitively. Finally, after maybe 10 more minutes of waiting, Kakashi showed up, his arms laden with plastic grocery bags.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of li-"

"Can it. You were picking up groceries, and we both know it. What are you going to show me?" Naruto said, impatient.

"Let me set these down, and we can go."

"Huh? Go where?" Naruto asked as he walked into the threshold of Kakashi's house.

"Why, to the Blue Note Lounge, of course!" Kakashi said, shaking his head at how stupid Naruto was. Naruto just looked on, confused

"Oka-ay..?"

Kakashi stuck his head out of the fridge where he had been putting away some celery. "You haven't heard of the Blue Note Lounge?" he said, incredulous.

"No... Should I have?" Naruto said, still very confused. Kakashi stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Got to go.. emergency... no time for groceries..." Kakashi muttered under his breath as he dropped the celery onto the tile floor and hurriedly pulled Naruto out the door.

Just minutes later they arrived at a snazzy looking place with a big neon sign out front, "The Blue Note Lounge" it proclaimed.

Naruto gawked. How in the world had he not seen this place before? Kakashi pulled him inside. Pianos, guitars, and saxophones were all being played while a man with a scratchy voice who snorted a lot was singing something about his baby being lost.

"That's Robby Rue Rand, the best blues singer in the world," Kakashi said in hushed tones of awe.

Naruto wrinkled his nose. He thought Robby sounded like Jiraiya turned into a pig with a head cold. And, trust me, he knew what that sounded like.

This was how the song went;

"I lost my baby,

I want her back, *snort*

She left me alone,

but I love her,

Oh, yes, I love her,

Ooohh, but she don't love me back! *snort*

I lost my baby,

She's gone forever,

and I won't never see her again!

But I love her, *snort*

Yes, I love her,

Oooh, but she don't love me back!

Yeah!" *snort, snort, snort*

Naruto practically threw up when he saw that Kakashi had tears in his eyes.

"Wasn't that the most beautiful thing you've ever heard?" Kakashi asked, dabbing at the corners of his eyes with a tissue and sniffling.

R.R.R. up front had started singing again, his next big hit, titled, "I Just Wanted Some Lovin'" which was full of loud snorts, plenty of "baby"'s, "love her"'s, and "miss her"'s.

Naruto was very confused. People felt like this? He was being tortured just listening to it.

"I just wanted some lovin'.

That's just what I need,

Ooh, I just wanted some lovin',

Yes, that's just what I need." Kakashi was singing along. Talk about torture

Hours went by. Naruto was forced to listen to 2,583 snorts, 5,399 "baby"'s, and 1,928 "miss her"'s before Robbby Rue Rand lost his voice.

Naruto sighed from relief. He had resorted to counting the tiles on the floor. Kakashi just about cried when it was finished.

"I *sniff* guess we'll *sniff* have to leave," Kakashi managed.

Naruto was ballistic. Five hours straight of scratchy voices blues singers was enough for anyone with a little bit of sense to dive off the deep end.

Kakashi took one look at Naruto and sunshined him to the hospital. He was diagnosed with too much exposure to bad music

Poor Naruto.

**Haha. Hope you liked the sequel. I hate blues music, but my dad loves it, so I'm forced to listen to it. If you like blues music and are outraged by this, I'm truly sorry. If you've never heard it before, I don't suggest trying it. Sorry if I offended or bored you if you're in either of those categories. The next sequel will absolutely positively be more relatable to you guys, if you choose to continue reading these oneshots. Please do not judge on this story, and if you have any suggestions of more figure-of-speech colors (I already have used Ten Shades of Red, Feeling Blue, and I'm going to write Feeling Green) , review or PM me. Robby Rue Rand is a spoof of a real blues singer, Bobby Blue Bland (who I do not own) and all the song lyrics are made up by me. If you sing/listen/write blues and you recognize the lyrics, you must be entirely too predictable. The Blue Note Lounge is also made up, but if it exists, I don't own it. -ManateeFace**


End file.
